another dbz story
by sunnypigdbz
Summary: a story i typed out to put YOU as the man character. in between the freeza saga and trunks i am not sure... when Vegeta sneaks off onto the space ship of capsule corp. and goes to find kakarot goku but someone is there with him...
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DRAGONBALL Z !!!!!!!!!( and also if you read this story before you probably did because i put it on another site also, and if you want me to prove that i didnt steal my own story of another site just look at my user name :P unless just message me on hotmail)

Another story

You were flying over west City and heard a huge bang. You looked around and saw a burnt out street with emergency cars surrounding the street. You saw people on the road that were dead. You were astonished of what just happened and decided to go down and look. You touched down in the middle of the street thankfully no one had seen you go down. You looked around and stood there in shock thinking to yourself 'who would've done such a thing?' You shook your head trying to get the hurt out of your head. You decided to get out of the street and walk around the city, mostly because the police were begging you to get out of the crime scene. While you headed out onto the side walk you saw this man. He was pretty short but was really good looking; he was looking at the view of the road. You stopped at the sight of him but then you saw his head turning your way so you shook your head and continued your walk with your head down and your hands in your pockets. You past a few buildings, you were now out of site by everyone. You were out of site because you now wanted to fly. You were in the back lane of the Capsule Corp. you then looked around if anyone was there. You spotted no one so you got ready for lift off. You were about a meter off the ground till you saw the same man awhile ago standing there on one of the back terrace of Capsule Corp. looking at you. You didn't notice you were still in mid air till you lost your focus of energy and fell. You were sitting down still wondering why the man kept staring at you but not say anything. You then saw the man shacking his head in laughter; he then yelled out "HEY WOMAN GET UP WOULD YA!" you shook your head and nodded. You stood up brushing the dirt off where ever it was. You then shouted "thanks" then looked around seeing where to go from here since now he saw you fly. You then stood there, thinking. You thought maybe it's ok to fly because he knew you can but if he tells someone to come and see you while you took off and if he does what are they going to do. You were quite confused of what to do until the stranger yelled at you again "HEY WOMAN YOU COULD GO NOW!" you looked up and yelled back "SURE!" you decided to walk away and take off some where else. You took a few steps then you stopped, the man once again shouted at you, he said "HEY WHY DON'T YOU FLY?" you turned back at him and decided to tell him a lie "WHAT DO YOU MEAN? I CAN'T FLY!" you said wishing he would take the lie and believe you. "DON'T LIE WOMAN IM NOT AN IDIOT!" he yelled. You thought for a moment and said "MAYBE YOU ARE A IDIOT THAT IS BLIND!" you didn't know if that fit in with the conversation but you wanted to try to prove him wrong, that you couldn't fly. "HEY WOMAN I KNOW YOU CAN FLY DON'T LIE!" "HEY, I CANT FLY AND EVEN IF I COULD I WONT" you lied again. "DON'T BE SO STUPID" he shouted putting his hands on his hips "IM NOT STUPID!" you yelled getting mad. "OH YES YOU ARE!" he shouted. "IM LEAVING, BYE!" you yelled and started to walk away. You were relieved that it was now quiet, but maybe to quite. You turned back and saw the man standing there with arms crossed. You stood there and faced him, you wanted to punch him so hard he would die but sadly you couldn't. You then was curious of how fast he got there, I mean it was only about five seconds you started walking. You asked him "hey how did you possibly get here from that terrace you were at awhile ago?" you questioned him. "Woman I could fly too" he answered. You were surprised but annoyed, you then lied to make him stop talking to you "HEY, I can't fly ok so leave me alone!" "I know you can fly!" he yelled. Your face got red hot "I CANT FLY! LEAVE ME ALONE!" you yelled and then did the most, worst action to do in this situation, you flew off! You were now in the air and then noticed what you did, you flew off and you told him you couldn't fly. 'What the hell is wrong with me!' you thought to your self, you slapped your forehead. You then felt that someone was fallowing you. You turned your head and saw him flying; he then caught up to your side. "You're such a liar woman" he said with a smirk. You looked at him and thought 'what an annoying smirk' than said "okay maybe I can fly. Just leave me alone now ok" you then turned your head back looking strait forward, expecting him to leave you alone like asked. "No" he said. You then looked back at him hard, stopping and facing him. "No? No and why is that?" you asked getting annoyed of this guy. "Woman, YOU CAN FLY!" he said smirking AGAIN! "So what if I can, I'm not going to hurt anyone" you said now crossing your arms. "Yeah I know I could tell you're a weakling" he said with a shrug. You then felt anger, your chi had went up and you were going to blow. "WEAKLING, WEAKLING I AM NOT A WEAKLING!" you exploded. "Woman calm down!" he yelled. "Do you know what" you said calmly. "What?" "IM LEAVING, and I never want to see your ugly face or personality again alright. Now BYE!" you then flew as fast as you can into the distance hoping that he wouldn't fallow you again but didn't succeed. "STOP FALLOWING ME!" you shouted. "Woman I just want to know what you are, I know your not another hopeless human on this planet" he said "What's wrong with humans?" you asked. "A lot of things, I mean a couple had brung me here about a year ago" he said "your lucky, I mean I ….." you then stopped because you didn't want to tell him that you were from another planet, maybe he would freak out? But that wouldn't seem to happen for this guy to freak out. But what he just told you was that he kinda pointed out that he was from another planet. "Hey woman you didn't finish why I am so lucky hey?" he said with a smile. "Uhhh…" you didn't know what to say. So you just kept on looking forward, hoping that he won't care and forget about it. "Idiot answer!" he shouted. 'Man this guy is so selfish' you thought to your self. "Well, when you told me humans brung you here..." you then hesitated because you forgot what to say, you then began to think. "Hurry up!" he said "oh, oh yeah umm…" you shook your head. "What planet did the humans get you from?" you asked curious. "that's complicated" "what do you mean?" "You see, they had got me at the planet namek but I wasn't born there I was born on another planet you see" "okay then… but wait, why did they bring you here, to earth?" you asked "there's this man that's the same powerful race as me and his jerk of his friends had brung me here" "yeah... but that really doesn't really explain any thing" "what, did you understand anything I said woman" "well kinda but still" "okay then, the guy I told you about that was the same race as me, fought with me but let me live and the fight was on this planet cause I went here, to this planet to get him back on our side to destroy other people planets and…." "Wait, wait, wait destroy?" "Yeah destroy, now let me finish idiot! Okay and since the fight with Kakarot…" "Kakarot?" you mumbled to yourself then remembered 'that's a Saiyan name? ' "yeah Kakarot" he said "I still don't get it" you said confused "that's the guy with the same race!!" he yelled at you "ok then" you said with a little of an attitude but didn't mean it. "Woman just be quiet" he roared 'man this guy is not making sense he has a grammar problem' you thought being reasonable with your self. "since the fight with Kakarot I went to get healed and then headed to the planet Namek to find the dragonballs" "what the hell are the dragonballs?" you questioned "the dragonballs are these balls that grant you any wish anyone could desire" he expound "you nodded and let him continue "I went to find the dragonballs but then had problems with freeza in the way and his weaklings of hench men" 'freeza, freeza how could I possibly remember that name I was so little?' you asked your self and decided to ask him who was Freeza to try and refresh your memory you had on that name, "who's Freeza?""He's this enemy, an ugly one" "I bet I know who's uglier" you said looking at him but you had to admit that was a lie but you wanted to annoy him. He smirked at you with attitude and then continued "well then we had a fight with that dude and I died but got wished back to life then wished to earth with the earths dragonballs but really I never thought who wished me back" "okay I kinda do get it but what does this gotta with humans bringing you back?" you asked curious. "They helped ok!" "Okay than but it sounds like in a good way" "just shut up!" he yelled annoyed. You guys were now flying in silence; you guys didn't even know where you were going. "Hey" you said trying to get his attention. "Yeah woman" "I don't know your name yet tell me" you demanded, he then stopped and you did also. He crossed his arms and you put your hands on your hips. "im prince Vegeta, Prince of all saiyans the most powerful race in the universe" he said being proud. You were stunned, you couldn't say a word. 'now I remember Freeza but how could this be prince Vegeta I mean look at him he's not destroying this planet' you thought still stunned "hey woman you ok" he asked "yeah yeah im okay" you said shacking your head. "Now it's your turn" he said now flying and you fallowed. 'Umm what should I say should I tell him the truth?' you thought confused, you didn't know what to say but decided to tell the truth. "Prince Vegeta, im a Saiyan" you said with a deep breath "Saiyan!" he shouted, stopping again. "yeah a Saiyan" "but, but how, Freeza had destroyed our planet years ago" "yeah I know, I escaped my mother and farther who were both Saiyan's helped me, I was 4 years old. They put me in a space pod and sent me to a random planet all by myself, alone they told me this guy Bardock told them that the planet was about to explode" "wow another Saiyan to order around" Vegeta mumbled to himself "hey I heard that and im not going to be bossed around okay so im going, going home" you roared and flew as fast as you could to your house. You got home and went inside. You sat on your couch about to reach for the remote on your coffee table. You then heard the doorbell rang. You got up and shouted "who is it?" you then looked into the hole, you sighed it was Vegeta. You opened up. "What the fuck do you want now!?" you asked tired of him. "Don't fucken swear at me woman!" he said angry, you just smirked at him. "Oh well come in" you then gestured for him to enter. Vegeta walked in looking like those expectors which kinda freaked you out. "Woman do you live here alone?" he asked "yeah I do, why do you ask?" "Just wondering" Vegeta said then turned his attention to something else that was lying on the coffee table "woman where did you get this scouter?" he asked. "My farther had given it to me when I left them" "did you see this" he pointed on the scouter "no, what?" you said coming closer to Vegeta to look "he was one of my father's royal fighters" he pointed out "how do you know?" "Because you see this sign" he pointed out on the scouter, you nodded "yeah and what's that sign for?" you asked interested "that's the sign of my father's kingdom, wait what was your fathers name?" You looked at Vegeta and stepped away from him because you knew you were getting to close. "My fathers name was Nameko (ME:I just picked a name of food it's a funny name but that's all I got)" "Nameko, hey" "yeah heh" you said with a shrug "wait, wait, wait, are you the little girl" "what do you mean, little girl?" "the one that secretly hung around in the space ship" 'Wow he saw me in the space ship' you thought amazed "yeah, yes I did, and you were the little boy the one that had been taken away" "yeah I was him" he said still handling the scouter "did you ever think what I was doing in your space ship at times" you asked looking at the scouter because you didn't want to face Vegeta "Actually I didn't mind, I liked not being the only kid even though no one noticed you" "really I thought you would think I was a freak" you said relieved "Now it comes to this question, why were you in my space ship?" he said putting the scouter down and facing I you. "Well, sometimes I wanted to surprise my dad, or get some food for me and my mom while my dad worked because we were quite poor, and most of the time I would come and visit you but then you weren't there one day and the days after" "really now, I would always watch out for you and if you were about to get caught I would distract the other workers" "Wow thanks, but where did you go when I didn't see you no more?" "Freeza, that worthless scum bag, he took me away for his own, and killed my father and the rest of the planet" "also my mom and dad" you said with a sad sigh "yeah them too!" he shouted, you plopped down on your couch. Thinking about your father and mother, a tear rolled down your cheek. Vegeta was pacing back and forth in front of you mumbling to him self about what happened. "Vegeta!" you shouted out to make him stop. "Yeah woman?" he stopped and looked at you. "You wiped the tear and stood up. He looked at you "hey woman where are you going?" "I'm going outside to the forest near by, you wanna spar?" you asked getting ready. "Yeah sure but wait what's your name?" he asked "oh yeah my name..." "Don't tell me you forgot your name" "I remember my name!" you yelled then whispered to your self "what a jerk" "my name is ______ (- your name here :)" "Heh, ______" "yeah well lets go!" you yelled and rushed outside to the forest. "CLOSE THE DOOR" you yelled down to Vegeta "SURE WOMAN!" he shouted back and some how smiled. You both were at the forest and started to spar. O.o


	2. Chapter 2

PART 2

You guys had started to spar. You guys were fighting and you guys were giving each other a hard time. You both punched and kicked. Now Vegeta had kicked you in the stomach making you fall but you summer salted back wards and stood up with your hands. You flipped up to him fast, but to fast. You over did your self and accidentally flipped onto Vegeta. You both fell backwards and landed on the grass with you on top of him and him with a face of confusion and a smile. "I'm so sorry" you said really quickly to him while still on top. You were about to lift your self off but then someone stopped you. "Vegeta" you said looking at him strangely. "your just as clumsy when you were a little girl" he said still smiling "yeah well that's me, now I think you should let go before I lose my strength in holding me self up" "why are you holding yourself up?" he asked "well I don't want to fall on your face right" "but you already did" "Vegeta why are you stopping me?" you said sitting up on him now "because maybe I want to do this" "do wh-" you then was cut off by Vegeta's lips. Vegeta then stopped and looked at you while you sat on his legs. "Ve-Vegeta" you said amazed in a quiet voice. "Yes _______" "well… oh never mind" you said then placed you hands onto the back of Vegeta's neck and pulled him in for another kiss.


	3. Chapter 3

PART 3

After the kiss with Vegeta you both were now laying on the grass and looked up in the sky. "Vegeta" you said and looked at him. "yeah" he looked at you with his hands making a pillow for his head. "why are we just looking at the sky its getting super boring" you said "yeah I know" he sat up and you did to. He then continued "I thought you women like doing these boring stuff" "No, not really, I know, I do really… well at times" you said thinking 'did that make sense?' "yeah that did make sense I think" "hey how did you know what I was thinking?" "I really don't know lets see, can you read my mind?" you then started to look hard at Vegeta to try and read his mind the best you can. "ah ha!" "What! Did you read my mind?" he said looking surprised "yeah, you thought I looked hot?" "oh you heard that, I tried hard to stop thinking that" "oh haha think harder next time" "hey woman do you think we can read each other minds when we want to read each others?" "Yeah I think so" "Do you think we can talk to each other without having one another beside another?" Vegeta asked curious "hmm… you want to check it out?" you asked curios also. "Sure woman lets see" "ok then, you go to that end of the forest and I go to the other. Got it?" "Yeah woman now hurry!" he shouted and you both rushed to your places. You were now in your spot and also Vegeta. 'Vegeta! Vegeta!' you said in your head 'yeah woman' he thought. 'Hey it works' you thought happily 'weepie, now can we meet each other' he thought bored. 'Yeah okay then, for you' 'Good woman now lets go meet at your house' he thought 'yeah sure Vegeta it's all about you!' 'yeah it is isn't it' he said 'I bet he was smirking when he said that' you thought to yourself forgetting he could read your mind still 'hey woman!' he yelled in your head 'ye-yeah' you said now knowing he was there 'for your information I was smirking, oh and there I go again' 'shut up Vegeta!' you yelled in your head 'just meet me there got it' you yelled again 'ok then woman!' he also yelled. You guys were now on your way to your house. You got to your destination (your house). You saw Vegeta not at the front of the house, you thought he was not there yet so you decided to sit in the front steps and wait for him. You didn't bother to look inside cause you thought he wouldn't go inside without you. 'Where the hell is he, it's been an hour or maybe even more! Ughhh, F this im going inside!' you thought to your self and stood up and went inside. "AHHHHH! VEGETA YOU FAG!" you said horrified "yeah woman" he said looking at you "you make me so mad!" "So... hey where were you?" he asked "ON THE FRONT STEPS OF THE HOUSE!" you yelled still mad. "Oh haha!" he laughed "your such a jerk, you know that woman your so stupid" he said with laughter. "Grr" you growled. "Vegeta" you said calmly "yes woman" he asked "GET OUT!" you yelled and pointed to the door "whoa don't freak out woman" he said amused "yeah well I am" "okay then" Vegeta said now stepping out "thank you for getting out that was the first thing you have done for me today, thanks now BYE!" you said and slammed the door in his face. You then was relieved and walked over to your couch and sat there watching T.V. you sat there for awhile and soon fell asleep cause you were exhausted. O.o


	4. Chapter 4

PART 4

Soo you then woke up from your slumber on the couch to be hearing someone yelling your name and banging on the door to let them in. you sighed knowing it was Vegeta again. You opened the door annoyed "Vegeta what do you want now!" you said still lazy from your sleep. "Whoa did you just wake up woman?" Vegeta said with laughter. "Yeah I did why?" you asked lying on your door. "well first its 4:00 pm and you look like crap" "oh really Vegeta I'm not the only one here that looks like crap do I" you said "woman just shut up and let me inside" "hey I don't have to" you said getting ready to close the door. "Hey woman" Vegeta said now holding the door open for him to force himself inside. You sighed and let him in. Vegeta just sat on the couch with his hands behind his head. "Vegeta you stay there and don't do anything" you said about to go to your room "why?" he asked curious "because imma go to my room and get cleaned up cause someone told me I looked like crap" "well sorry if that hurt you but you do" "well at least I'm not short" (Me: there is nothing wrong with being short, I'm pretty short to but there is nothing wrong with tall people either)"hey what's wrong with being short, your practically the same size as me" "well okay there is nothing wrong with being short but I still don't like you!" you yelled then started to go upstairs to your room and take a shower. You got your clothes out of your closet and a towel and headed to your shower. You got undressed and stepped into the empty cold tub and got the shower started. After about awhile in the shower you were now aware of Vegeta stealing stuff in your house. You decided to ask him in your head, not bothering to get out of the shower. 'Vegeta, Vegeta can you hear me' you thought 'yeah I can' 'you better not be stealing stuff' 'I'm not, I have my own stuff' 'oh ok then sorry, I'll be down right away to see your ugliness' you said but that was a lie 'okay and I cant wait to see yours' 'okay then shut up' you said now annoyed and re-thinking about if he was really ugly or not. You got out of the steaming hot shower and dried your self and got your clothes on that you had brung inside the washroom. You put your hair up in the towel for it to get dried and stepped out of the washroom. "AHHHHHH! VEGETA YOU FAG" you screamed "hey I think I heard those words before, I believe that was yesterday". You smirked at him while you were catching your breath. "VEGETA WHY ARE YOU IN MY ROOM!" you screamed now that you caught your breath. "Well I was getting bored of the living room and decided to check out up stairs" he explained "well why didn't you go to the kitchen?" "Well I kinda already did and well…" "Don't tell me you ate every thing! You know I have to live to!" you yelled "I know you could just buy more food" "Vegeta!" "What?" "How long have you been living on earth?" "Well… about a year" "then why do you think it so easy to just buy food like that!" "Well can't you just buy food like that?" "NO! You can, you have to work to get the money to buy the food!" "Oh well work woman" "ughhh Vegeta its Saturday!" "So" "sooo you're stupid!" "So I'm not an idiot!" "Just get out" you said pointing to your bedroom door. "I don't want to" "and why is that" "because the Namkeians are still living where I live" "oh well then that's a whole different story" "yeah your right woman" "then WHY HERE!" you yelled "because woman you're the only thing that reminds me of my Saiyan pride, plus I'm your leader. "Vegeta. Vegeta, Vegeta… you annoy me!" you said now walking up to him and started to push him out of your bed room but was not seceding. "Woman you know you can't make me go" "really now then" you then stopped and formed a ki blast in your hand "heh lets go then" he said also forming a ki blast in his hand. "Vegeta do you really want to start shit?" you asked "well lets see about that" Vegeta said about to throw the ki blast then you stopped him. "Vegeta NOOOOO!" you yelled and stopped the ki blast "what the hell" he said confused "Vegeta were in the house!" you said "so" Vegeta said not minding "sooo, hello are you stupid" "here I'll destroy everything" "VEGETA!" "If you don't want to fight then well stop" "ok well fight sometime but please not now" "sure woman whatever you say" Vegeta said rolling his eyes. "Thank-you" "so now what do you want to do?" "Umm… I want to go to where you live" "seriously woman you want to do that" "yeah sure" you said excited "I a sure you, you will not like it" "Vegeta" you were now looking at him devilishly "ok woman but there wishing people back with dragonballs" "ok then I'm okay with that". You guys then flew out your open window and to capsule corp. O.o


	5. Chapter 5

PART 5

You and Vegeta were flying over to capsule corp. you guys were flying there silent, until that Vegeta spoke, "Hey woman?" "What?!" you glanced at him "well… never mind woman" "okay? Hey Vegeta why do you always call me Woman?" you asked "Of course, you're a woman. Or are you?" he asked sarcastically "Vegeta!" you then flew closer to him and slapped him hard. "Woman you know you have anger problems" "Vegeta I do not" you confronted him "yeah you do Woman!" "Vegeta I hate you!" "And I'm okay with that" he said. You smirked at him and started to ignore him. After awhile you asked a question, "Vegeta, why do we hang out? Were not even friends," "Because you're the one who fallows me. Idiot" he said "HEY YOU'RE THE ONE WHO CAME TO MY HOUSE!!!" you shouted in anger. "Okay then, if you don't want to hang out you can go now!!" he said. "Well maybe I should!" "Ok then BYE!!" Vegeta yelled while you were now going towards your house and he was touching down onto the front lawn of Capsule Corp. where a whole bunch of green people were and some humans. After a few minutes of you flying you then saw the sky in front of you darken, and the clouds heading toward the Capsule Corp. .You turned around in wonder of what was going on. You then saw a green dragon come up, now speaking. You rushed to the scene, unseen. You went down at Capsule Corp. behind a space ship and hid there looking at the dragon and then seeing a short, bald man appearing out of nowhere, and people wondering why this guy named Goku will not go back to life. You then saw Vegeta coming your way so you hurried over to the entrance of the space ship and went inside. the lights opened and you saw a white tiled floor, some training stuff, a gravity changer, a ladder that seemed to go up down, and a little station that had the controls of the space ship with chairs. You then heard the door open; you rushed to the ladder and went down stairs to hide. You went into the washroom and stood behind the door, trying to figure out how to get out of the space ship. You were pacing back and forth in the wash room, until you heard the ship went off the ground. "No, no, no" you said frightened. You ran into the hall way and looked out the window to see that you were already in space, away from your little house. You stared out the window 'thinking what why did you hide here?' You then heard someone coming down from the ladder. You rushed back into the washroom and slammed the door behind you. You hoped no one heard that slam. You saw the door knob turning. You were stepping away in worry, the door finally opened. "Ahhhh" you fell into the tub with the shower curtain covering you. "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!" a voice yelled, you struggled to get the curtain off and you stood up. "VEGETA!" you said in surprise seeing him and his smirk and arms crossed. "Why are you here!" he said "well…." You said thinking, why were you here till you figured out. "Umm I was here because I saw the dragon and then I you coming towards the space ship so I went inside and went into the washroom, I didn't think you were planning to go inside, hehe" you said embarrassed. "Woman you're a jerk, your stupidity amazes me. "Shut up Vegeta! And also stop calling me Woman!" "why not woman?" he asked "because its getting me annoyed" "well its not annoying me woman" "stop it!" "What woman" "Vegeta imma call you man" "ok woman" "ok Vegeta, I meant man" you said fixing your mistake in words "ha I knew you couldn't say man, woman" "fine if you wanna be like that! I don't care no more imma still gunna call you Vegeta" "Good… Woman" he said with laughter. "Ughhh" you said now pushing Vegeta out of the way to get out of the washroom. O.o


	6. Chapter 6

PART 6

You were heading for the kitchen that was still down stares. You finally got to where you were headed. You went inside and the kitchen was pretty nice looking. It looked like any ordinary nice looking kitchen that were in those magazines but plainer. It had shiny silver table tops, lights that would hang over the table tops by wires, yellow cupboards, a silver fridge, and an oven with a stove top, a microwave, you know what kitchens have. You were felling hungry and decided to make you dinner. You went to the fridge and saw it was over flowing with food, but knew that it wasn't enough for you and Vegeta. You grabbed whatever food from the fridge and took out a frying pan and started to cook food, a lot of food. You were almost done and the table had about 21 plates of food and about 4 bowls with noodles. You were almost finished cooking your 22nd plate of food that you were going to put onto the table, but then the Prince of all Saiyans came in. "Hey woman something smells good" he said and was heading for the table full of food. You didn't answer him, but then you had to speak, just after 30 sec cause Vegeta was about to grab all the food in sight. "VEGETA NOOO!" you yelled out, trying to grab his hands from the food, "WOMAN!" "Vegeta I'll make a deal, that you could eat my food, but you have to promise me you have to call me by my name" you demanded "Ok _______ I will!" he said whiney. "Okay" you then took your hand of his and let him eat. You hurried to get the 22nd plate on the table so you could eat. You did and sat down and ate with the monster. Afterwards you both were done all the food, and were full. You felt your were going to explode. You both sat there with the plates stacked up high beside each of your sides on the table. You then asked Vegeta a question "Hey Vegeta, why are we in space?" "Because _______ I want to find this guy named Kakarot, the one I told you about" "yeah but why in space?" you questioned. "because the dragon you saw said he was still alive" "oh but still why in space?" you re- questioned "because the last time we all saw him was on a different planet" "ohhh" you said getting why you were both in space, "Vegeta?" "Yeah" "did you like my food?" "Sure, I enjoyed the feast, I would like it every day" "you wish" you said with a slight smirk "I'll make you cook" "ok then" you said in a grumpy voice. "Hey _____ you wanna finish that fight we were going to do in your little house" "yeah I would be glad to" you said with a smile and got up from your seat. Vegeta got up also and both of you walked to the ladder and up the stairs to fight. You both powered up but not as Super Saiyans because you both didn't succeed at it yet. You jumped to your positions and went for each other. You kicked him on the face he went a little back. You formed a ki blast in your hands then threw it at him. He reflected it and it hit you on the face. You fought the pain that burned and charged at him, you had uppercut Vegeta making him go off the floor. He fell and smirked at you. You smirked back, and then Vegeta quickly got up and kicked strait up, and hit you hard on the chin, making your teeth crush and your jaw hurt a lot making you flip backwards. "Vegeta!" you yelled and tried to knee him but he blocked it with his knee. You went for a punch but at the same time Vegeta had punched and you both blocked each other. You flipped to the side with your hand and stood there in ready position. Vegeta turned to face you with a kick going to your waist; you ducked and went down to kick him on his feet. Vegeta was falling to the side but flipped with his hand and landed on his feet. You jumped up into the air and put your legs in a position to kick Vegeta hard onto the face. You landed and saw Vegeta's nose start to bleed. "Am I going to hard for you Veggie" you said happily. Vegeta got up annoyed and yelled "______ don't make me wanna try!" "Go ahead" you both flew to one another with a punch, but again you both blocked it. You both flipped back till you were about to hit the wall then you both jumped onto the wall and went for each other. You both were fighting fast, jumping all over the place in the speed of light. After a long time you both had stopped and were tired out. You were on the floor laying there panting. Vegeta was bending down with his hands on his knees panting with sweat coming down his face. "______ you're good, well not as good as me, but your standard" "thanks, your good yourself" you said while Chinese get upping of the floor. "So Vegeta do you even know what planet were going to?" "Umm let me check" he said walking over to the controls that would handle the space ship. "Yeah, it's some pink planet" "what planet?" you asked going over to Vegeta. "Fleta?" you said to yourself looking at the screen. "Yeah were pretty close" he pointed out. "Yeah we are, but when are we going to land?" "About in an hour" "ok sure, well I'm going to take a nap" "Sure I think I would want one to" he said fallowing you down stares. You guys both got do the bedroom in disappointment. "WHAT THE HELL!" you screamed "but!" he said in surprise "why is there like five chairs upstairs and only one king sized bed, what do they expect, for us to sleep together on one big bed!" you complained "_______!" "Vegeta shouted getting your attention to look at him "yeah?" "You sleep on the floor" he said pointing down to the floor. "WHAT! I'm not a dog!" "SO you look like one" he said "WHAT!" "Yeah, but today I'll be nice and give you a blanket. "VEGETA!" You guys both argued who will sleep on the floor till a voice spoke out of know where. "You are now at your destination, planet Fleta" the voice said. "You guys glared at each other for a moment, and then you guys headed out of the bedroom in silence and up the ladder. You guys walked to the door that would lead to outside, and it opened. The planet was pink as seen on the screen. The first thing you saw was a creature that looked similar to a fox, but was green and didn't look like he had any fur or a tail. "Gross" you said in disgust. Then Vegeta lift up his hand and out came a ki blast that destroyed the poor animal. "Vegeta!" you shouted. "What?! You thought it was gross." "So, I think your gross and I don't destroy you" "______ if you want to get back to earth your going by my rules" he said putting down his arm "What rules" you crossed your arms. "First, you have to kill what ever creature is in the way and second you do what ever I say" "WHAT!" "Yeah, unless you want to be left here" "oh alright" you said in sorrow. You guys headed for the first village you guys saw and destroyed every thing. But while you both did you actually felt so guilty that you were hurting people for no exact reason, just to find some guy you didn't even know. You and Vageta were now done on that planet and went back to the ship. For some reason you now felt different, that you wanted to destroy more, but then that changed. You turned back and saw all the villages destroyed of what you two done. You walked inside then told Vegeta if he could not hurt the people but just ask them were this damn guy was. "_______ they wont tell us anything if we just destroy." He replied. "Well your right but I'm not going to destroy much, it gets me lesser and lesser wanting to destroy when I see you destroy. And at times see the villages broken." "_______ You're such a wussy" "Vegeta I'll destroy you!" "What, I thought you didn't like destroying?" "I do but not when you're around!" "Ok then next planet we go opposite directions" he said. "Okay then" you both were quit and so Vegeta had went down stares and you just walked over to the controls and sat down in the chair that was facing the controllers. You punched a few buttons to get ready for the next planet that was in the solar system of where planet Namek used to be. You knew where to go cause Vegeta had once told you that Kakarot was on the planet Namek and that the humans left him there, and that you guys were already in that solar system. You were there for a few hours and you were getting tired out and your eyes began to burn of the screen. You left the ship in autopilot. You headed down stares to the bedroom. You went inside and saw Vegeta without a shirt on in bed with the lights still on. And the blanket that was for you folded up on the floor. You went to the blanket and picked it up off the tiled floor. You stuck your tongue at the sleeping Vegeta while you did. You then had an idea. You placed your blanket back onto floor, and stepped back from the king sized bed then formed a ki blast. You lifted your arm then hit him making Vegeta fall onto your blanket, unconscious. You thought how mean you were doing that and maybe regretted it but you still didn't care. You got onto the bed and laid there with your head on your hands thinking. You then had a grin across your face being happy but thinking how could you forget. You ran to the washroom and pulled out all your capsules that amazingly you had but knew that one day you would use them. You were so happy you had bought everything you needed to live. Sure maybe some people thought you were strange or stupid. But you were always ready. You had your sleepwear, your bath stuff, even food! You pulled out the capsule with your sleepwear and clicked the button on the top. Poof, your shorts were there and your shirt that had spaghetti stapes was there. The shorts were pretty short but, you thought might as well use them instead of wearing dirty clothes to where to bed, but you didn't mind wearing dirty clothes but you wanted to sleep in your clean clothes. You got undressed and slipped into your sleeping clothes. You went inside the bedroom in comfy ness and shut the lights then jumped into the bed. It wasn't cold at all, so you didn't mind not having the blanket. Soon you had fallen asleep till the next planet. O.o


	7. Chapter 7

PART 7

You were sleeping. While you did you had a dream. You were dreaming of when you were a little girl. You were wandering around Vegeta's space ship at the time. Your dad was off work. Your dad had left you in Vegeta's space ship because he and your mom were going out. You asked, why leave you in the space ship. He answered that it was the safest place for you to be at. You were sitting in a corner of the space ship, a couple of hours past and you were thinking where Vegeta went. You then heard yelling and screaming. You ran to where the noise was coming from. You saw your mom and dad yelling for you to come to them while they struggled with the guards. You made your way threw the guards and hung on to your mom's leg in worry. She picked you up in her arms, and ran out with your dad fallowing and hearing that the guards had told you all not to come back. You cried. You didn't know why you and your family were running. You looked up at the sky and saw that a whole bunch of Freeza's henchmen and a Saiyan man. You clung onto your mom's neck. Then you all stopped at one space pod that was the only one left and your dad opened it up. You were confused. "Mommy, mommy!" you said trying to stay with her while she tried to put you inside. "________ you're going to be alright. We love you" your mom said kissing your forehead then your dad. "But, but?" "Dear, you have to go. A guy named Bardock warned us something bad is going to happen honey" he patted your head. The door now closed and you saw your dad holding your mom in his arms and your mom digging her face in his chest, with tears strolling down. You then shot up into space to never see your family again. You stared outside the window putting your hands against the glass. "bye- bye mommy and daddy I love you too" you whispered. And saw the planet had blow up before your eyes.

"Huff, huff" you woke up, sitting up, panting on the bed. You were sweating and your eyes were wide open. "Wh- what's wrong?" You heard a sleepy faint voice say. You looked down seeing a sleepy and shirtless Vegeta at your side. "Vegeta? VEGETA!" you then shouted. "Huh?" he then opened his eyes. He shot up and jumped out of bed. "________WHY THE HELL ARE YOU THERE!" he roared and pointed at the bed. "I think I know you just can't get away from me can't you?" he said. "What are you talking about Vegeta, why would I want to be beside an insect like you" you said, "What!?" he said. 'but, but how did he possibly…..' you thought but got cut of by Vegeta in your head. "But what!" he shouted to you verbally. "Well… I thought you were unconscious" you said playing with your figures with your head down. "WHAT, UNCONSCIOUS!" "Yea, unconscious. You see while you were sleeping on this bed, I wanted to sleep on it but you told me to sleep on the floor" "yeah and why didn't you do what I said!" "Because it's the floor Vegeta!" "You had a blanket" he said pointing to the blanket that you were underneath. ""I know but I wanted to sleep on the bed!" "OK then, but unconscious!" "Yeah I shot you with a Ki blast while you slept and you fell to the floor unconscious" you explained. "Well then since you did that your sleeping on the floor" "but, but I don't want to!" you yelled "Then where am I supposed to sleep, coward!" "I don't know the floor of course!" "I'm the prince of all Saiyans and I should sleep on the floor" he said proudly. "So what I'm a girl!" you shouted at him fiercely. "Okay, okay we'll just cut the bed into two twin sized beds, got it" "okay…. No wait you can't" "and why is that?" "Because if you do one side will be tipped over" you explained "Well we'll use books" "what books?" you asked "Your books" "I don't have any!" "Oh okay then" Vegeta said with a sigh. "Okay I have an idea. We'll sleep on the same bed but have something in between us. Like dividers" "oh yeah, that's a great idea" Vegeta said sarcastically. "Really?" you asked "of course not! You idiot, how are we supposed to do that" "umm... that's a good question I'll get back to you on that one" you said thinking. "Well get back to me now!" he yelled. You got out of the bed and looked at it. "Yeah we'll use pillows" you said to him "Pillows, pillows are you kidding me here!" he said now getting angry at you. "Yeah pillows" you said not knowing Vegeta getting steamed. "PILLOWS, PILLOWS, PILLOWS!" Vegeta said to himself. "so how about that idea" you said and turned to him," whoa Vegeta what's with you" you said seeing that he had a cherry red face and a bad look on it. "_______ WE ARE NOT USING FRABRIC FILLED WITH SOFT FEATHERS!" he roared at you. "VEGETA! DO NOT EVER YELL AT ME, DO NOT!" you said taming him. "if you don't want to use pillows what else are we supposed to use, I mean we have about 6 pillows and if you don't want to use them I dunno what else" you said calmly "okay we'll use pillows". You both agreed on the pillows and then the lights had turned on and you both heard that you were landing. "You are now at your destination, planet Tora" the voice said. O.o


	8. Chapter 8

PART 8

You both looked at each other in silent. You walked away, out of then room to the washroom and get ready for your mission, the search for Kakarot. You cleaned your self up and was done. You had your normal clothes you wore and headed to the kitchen to feed the Prince. You went inside and saw Vegeta ready, waiting there for his food. You smirked at him. You went to the fridge and got out milk and placed it on the table and shut the fridge door and went over to the cupboards. You opened one up and got out two bowls and a cereal box. And set it down on the table and sat across from Vegeta. "WHAT, CEREAL!" He shouted in disappointed and crossed his arms. "Vegeta I don't want to cook so just eat it" you said. "What do you mean!? I told you that you have to go by my rules to stay. And one of those rules was to cook" "what are you talking about Vegeta, you just said to fallow you" "well isn't that what I'm asking you now" he said "well yeah, but" "NO BUT'S!" he demanded "Vegeta, you act like a woman, saying no buts" you said and smirked. "_______ GO AND COOK!" he said getting pissed off. "Ok" you determined and laughed in you head. You decided to make noodles, chicken noodle soup. You went around the kitchen getting whatever you needed and after about and hour you were done and putting down the food and a bowl big bowl full of rice in the middle. "There you happy boy!" you said "yes I'm very pleased of your working" he said with a grin. You sat down in your chair and started to eat. You both were about finish in quick timing. You still felt an empty spot in your stomach that you wanted to fill. You saw there was a bit of rice left and bent over the table to get it. Your chopstick was heading for the rice till it came to a stop. Another chopstick was blocking the beautiful rice. You looked up slowly, placing an evil look on your face especially in your eyes. "VEGETA!!!!" you screamed in his face, hoping to make him deaf. You then slapped him in the face with your hand that had nothing in it. When you slapped Vegeta you made his check jiggle, which made you laugh a bit and then get a chance to swipe the rice into your mouth and eat. You won and got the prize. You looked up at Vegeta, that looked very angry, and he had a red mark on his face forming and image that looked like you hand. "Heh heh" you giggled. He then turned around and walked out the door looking like he was walking with a hunched back. You tried to keep the laugh's in till he was gone. You made it through the anxiousness to laugh. Just when Vegeta walked out you fell onto the table pounding a fist onto it. You laughed hysterically. You couldn't breath, you just kept on laughing. "Huff huff huff" you finally settled down. You noticed you were on the floor about a meter away from the table. You got up and dusted your self off. You went to look for Vegeta. You didn't see him anywhere. 'How long has it been when I started to laugh, did he already leave?' you wondered. You walked around and around the hall way that was going around and around. "Vegeta? Are you here Vegeta?" you questioned. You went up the ladder and finally saw him sitting in one of the four chairs (Me: I think there were four chairs :P) sitting there looking out of the small circler window. "V- Vegeta?" you asked softly. You walked up to him hearing no response. You but your hand on his shoulder and he turned his head. "Vegeta what's up with you?" you asked. He just smirked at you with nothing to say. "V- Vegeta?" you said wishing for a response. You still had the silent treatment. You felt sad for him, you felt like an idiot for laughing at him and maybe just maybe you hurt Vegeta but not physically it was inside. You sighed, giving the sign that you give up. You then bent over and pecked a kiss on his cheek and headed out side. You walked out and saw a whole bunch of tree's, knowing that it was a forest. The tree's looked different; they were purple and all over the place. You started to think it was now a jungle but didn't mind now. The sky was dark; you practically couldn't see that well in the dark. You sighed and walked into the dark without Vegeta. You went deep into the forest; you would trip a littile a few times because of the branches. You got to your first village; you had to destroy since there was no point of asking because you didn't know what Kakarot looked like. You just thought that if you destroyed Kakarot would come out of know where and be a hero. You still felt guilty but kinda had fun. It was a few hours of not seeing Vegeta and wrecking people Villages. You had enough of the planet and got exhausted and had almost no energy left. You flew to the space ship. You got to the ship and landed in front of it. The door opened before you and you went inside. "V-Vegeta, Vegeta?" you said in confusion, of not seeing Vegeta in the chair he was at before. You then started to look around the space ship, searching for the prince. You got so tiered of looking for him that when you were looking for him in the bedroom you had fell on the bed. You fell asleep. O.o


	9. Chapter 9

PART 9

After a couple of hours you finally woken up from falling asleep, you had a blanket over you, 'that blanket wasn't there before humph must've been Vegeta, weird' you thought to your self then shrugged. You then noticed that you were almost hanging over the edge of the bed, practically falling off, you then rolled over on your other side to prevent yourself from falling. You were then surprised of Vegeta's doings; the four extra pillows you guys didn't need were all staked up between you and Vegeta. You smiled and then got up quietly and tip toed out of the room. You went into the bathroom to change your dirty clothes and put it in a capsule. You walked out and still felt a little tired, you yawned and headed back to the room. You then felt a wave of heat brushing over you, 'weird' you thought in wonder. You then walked over to the bed and jumped in, 'Oppsie I hope Vegeta didn't wake up when I jumped onto the bed' you then slipped into the blanket. 'Ughhhh it's too hot, is the heater on!' you thought. You then sat up and looked over the stack of pillows, 'what the hell, Vegeta is cold, haha he's shivering' you laughed in your head. 'Hmm… I should give him this blanket shouldn't I? Hmm… but why can't he just put his shirt back on? Oh never mind I'll just give him the blanket.' You thought and got up with the blanket dragging on the floor and then covered him. "There" you said proudly. You then went to bed and fell asleep.

A FEW HOURS LATER………..

You woke up to be hearing the noise of a shower head starting, it was Vegeta. You sat up rubbing your eyes to see clearly, 'what the....?' you then thought seeing the blanket on you again. You were now disappointed that you now couldn't clean your self this morning, and that you had to wait cause of Vegeta was in the bathroom. You stood up and made your guises bed. You then went for the kitchen to make food. *ding* a bell went to your head while you walked to the kitchen. "I should do laundry I mean I was using the same clothes for like 3 or 2 days for, training, destroying and of course wearing" you thought out loud. You then went to the laundry room, the laundry room looked like any ordinary laundry room with washing stuff, a washing machine, drying machine, and other stuff. You were now unloading your outdoor clothes from the capsule they were in and then another bell went in your head. *ding* 'hmm… I should clean Vegeta's clothes shouldn't I' you thought then agreed with yourself. You then skipped towards the washroom and slowly turned the knob. TADA! The door opened and you walked in silently. You then bent down and grabbed his clothes including his boxers, you then flicked you head up and stood up strait. It was hot in the washroom and you could see steam coming from Vegeta's shower. You then saw the silhouette of Vegeta's body. 'Wow he looks good' you thought, even though it was just the outline of his body. You shook your head and stepped out of the bathroom with ALL his clothes hanging on your arm. "Da dada da da" you sang and skipped to the laundry room. You then unloaded your arm with his clothes that was hanging on it and set up the washing machine. You dusted your hands off and now headed to the kitchen to make food.

Later……

You were cooking fried rice and now almost done the buffet. "AHHHHHHH!" you head someone scream. You then dropped the wooden spoon and quickly turned off the element you were cooking on. You came running for the washroom as fast as you can, really fast so fast you kind of past the washroom. You looked back and saw Vegeta, looking angry. "What is wrong with you?" you asked stepping in. "________ where the hell are my clothes" Vegeta said. You looked at him for a while before answering; Vegeta was just wearing a towel around his waist. You stared at him for a while trying to reminiscing the moment even though you couldn't and it felt awkward. You shook you head getting out of your trance when Vegeta demanded an answer. "Oh yeah umm…" you hesitated then re- spoke "why do you think I took your clothes?" you said trying to sound innocent, but was lying. "umm idunno the fucken door was still open and I think that's kinda oblivious that you took them since I knew I shut the door and we are the only ones in this ship, don't ya think" 'Damn I forgot to shut the stupid door' you yelled in your head. "Ok, I took your clothes to clean them in the laundry, OK" you said now looking at him strait in the eye (even though you were far away), saying the truth. "Why the hell did you do that you jerk!" he yelled. "Well your clothes were filthy like you!" you said back "well then, what am I supposed to wear since there getting cleaned" he asked sounding pretty pissed off. "A blanket" you said as if it just spilled out of your mouth. "WHAT! A blanket. Its like every problem we have we fix it with sleeping stuff, like for example, for sleeping on the same bed you thought of using pillows to divide us!" he said "Hey that idea worked and that was the only problem we fixed with sleeping stuff you idiot!" "I don't care just why did you answer a blanket!" "Umm… I didn't mean to answer that sorry, just figure something out and do whatever I'll be in the kitchen eating, got it" you said about to go out the door. "WAIT!" he shouted. You looked back; over you shoulder then turned around. "What's your problem Vegeta!" you asked, annoyed. "Shut the door" "uhh why? Were the only ones here" you pointed out. "Oh well then never mind" Vegeta said walking towards you then stopped right in front of your face with a slight smile. "Uhhhh umm what are you doing?" you said weirded out. "Nothing" he said. "Okay imam be going now" you said and stepped back, but you tripped over your feet sadly, but luckily Vegeta had caught you. You head was about on cm from the edge of the door. You looked at Vegeta in amazement with wide open eyes. Vegeta held you up with two of his hands on your back and your flipped back (Me: like those dances, I believe the salsa or something fancy but yeah). Vegeta's face was right in front of you. "Thanks" you said and Vegeta pulled you up with his hands still placed on your lower back. "Vegeta are you ok?" you asked looking at his hands then back to him. "No I think I'm fine" he answered "ok you weirdo I think imma go back to cooking" you said now kinda getting scared. You were about to escape his embrace but then he took you and kinda pushed you in for a kiss. Vegeta kissed you hard, you fell into the kiss. You then let Vegeta's tongue enter your mouth. You then slammed into the wall still kissing him. You would gasp for air but when you did your lips got re- captured from his lips. You then opened your eyes and looked down. "V *kiss* Vegeta!" you said and he was now pecking away from you mouth going down. "What?" "Uhh your towel" "huh my *looks down*" "yeah Vegeta it's slipping down." You said with a giggle. "Shut up women and get ready for our mission" Vegeta said then left. "What the fuck he just kissed me" you said to you self confused. You then stepped out of the washroom and yelled out to Vegeta "HEY WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" O.o


	10. Chapter 10

PART 10

Vegeta didn't answer and walked away. You sighed and walked back into the bathroom and shut the door to undress and take a shower. You started the shower and went inside and shut the shower curtain. The hot water showered over you, refreshing your body. You were well into the shower till a voice spoke out of the speaker. "You are now at your destination, planet dret". You rolled your eyes of knowing you have to get ready. You got out and wrapped the towel around you and brushed you teeth. You were done and grabbed your sleeping clothes off the floor and headed out. "Hi Vegeta I see you have you clothes on am I right?" you said to him walking past him while he leaned on the wall. You took another step but was stopped by Vegeta in front of you. "Whats your problem?" you asked. "Didn't you forget to finish something?" he said with crossed arms. "What did I possibly forget Vegeta!" you said to him. "You didn't finish making my food" "VEGETA MAKE YOUR OWN FREAKING FOOD, YOUR NOT A KID ANYMORE! AND WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO THE FOOD I MADE IN THE KITCHEN!?" you screamed in his face with your hands at your sides clenching your clothes. "I ate it, all of it, the food on the table and I'm still starving so go and make" he pointed to the kitchen. "NO! Cant you see I'm only in a towel!" you complained "fine then! I'll make my own fucken food you idiot!" he roared and walked away pushing you out of the way and smacking you against the wall "GOOD!" you shouted back. "Whats with that boy he's such a little kid" you told your self and walked away to get your clothes on and wash your other ones. You were done and ready. You walked to the kitchen in silence seeing Vegeta cooking in a pan and some bowls of soup on the dining table. You plopped down onto your seat and watched him make food. He turned around and pushed a bowl of noodle soup before you. "Eat it" he said, but more like demanding. "Sure" you said and sipped it. 'Wow this soup is great' you thought enjoying it. "You like it?" he asked still cooking. "Yeah, I do, what's in it?" you wondered. "I'm not telling you" he said and put the pan of rice down and he sat down. "Okay" you said rolling your eyes. You were finished your soup and didn't want to eat anymore. You just sat there looking at Vegeta who was eating. You just stared at him in and then started to wonder of the kiss, the kiss that left you in shock as like the last one, then ones that felt no meaning to them. You questioned your self about it, in confusion but was glad but you also thought why were you so mean to him. You thought but there was no reason for disliking him. Your eyes were going blurry of just gazing at him without blinking. But really you weren't really looking at him; the thinking blocked your vision. Vegeta looked up at you from his food; he looked at you for a moment with an eyebrow up. "Hey you there?" he said waving his hand and slurping up a noodle. You blinked a few times and answered "y- yeah, yeah I'm here". "I know what you were thinking ________" he said and laid his back against the backing of the wooden chair. "R-really? Dammit" you said annoyed he could read your mind. "Yeah I heard. I paid really close attention" he said and lifted up a hand onto the table and tapped his fingers against it. "Why would you pay attention to my head? Can't you just do it to your own messed up mind" you said and also leaned back onto your chair with crossed arms. "Isn't it obvious, I want to know what you're thinking" he chuckled. "Huh? Okay then… but this is a question I have to ask you that's really bugging me" You said shyly. "What?" he said. "Well I was… well no I just want to know why you kissed me, a few minuets ago and also the other one in the forest" you questioned and expected an answer. He just looked at you then spoke "why do you want to know?" he asked. "No Vegeta! first answer my question. Why did you kiss me in the forest and why did you kiss me here?" you interrogated. Vegeta still just gazed at you for a moment then ducked down to his bowl and ate. "Arggg" you stood up, walked over to the side of the table where Vegeta sat at and hopped up onto the table and sat there. "Vegeta just tell me please or I'll just read your mind" you plead. "Woman!" he shot up and was standing in front of you, like right in front of you. You hopped down and put your finger on his chest. "Vegeta do not call me woman, we had a deal" you said tapping and digging your finger into Vegeta's chest making him go a little back. "Then tell me why do you have to know why I kissed you" he said bringing his face closer, and him to his position when he was in front of you. "Because I don't want to feel that it was just for nothing ok!" you cried. "What the hell?" he said in confusion. "What the hell, what the hell is wrong with you. I'll see you later. You said and pushed your self pass him and out of the kitchen. You walked to the ladder and climbed up. You went straight out the door not bothering to look back. You looked around; it was pitch black more then the last planet. You felt that you were blind folded and that you wanted to rip that blind fold off. You didn't want to go back inside and see him so you just kept walking and try to feel chi's. If there were any. You walked and walked for so long and couldn't find any chi. it felt as if this planet was disserted. By that, there were no souls, no plants that were in your way, no sound, and no nothing. You only felt you suck into the planet a little with ever step you took, so it was sand and was the only thing there. *sigh* you felt like giving up but you didn't want to go back. So you went further and further away. 'How much hours has it been I felt that I walked around the planet' you believed. You felt your legs get weaker and weaker with every step. You know you were almost out of energy but you needed to fly. You then made up your mind and set off more into the unknown. *Bing* you felt a chi. finally. You set down and tried to look. "No this chi can't me Vegeta" you said to yourself. "Mhhhmuffmhh" you tried to speak but something covered your mouth. "Shhhh shut up don't say anything" the deep, crackly voice said. You stopped squirming around. "Thank-you… ahhh" he said painfully. You elbowed, what seemed to be a man. "Who the fuck are you!" you shouted. "I'm the one who has to kill you" he said healing. "What kill me, why me?" you asked. "Yes I have bin sent to kill you ________" "well sorry not today buddy" you said and charged at him but stopped right before an attack. The alien or whatever it was, since you couldn't see. The creature had fallen onto you, feeling blood on your cheek. You wiped it off and pushed the creature to the ground away from you. "Who the heck did that?" you mumbled. "WHO'S THERE?" you shouted out. "Its me" the voice said. "Who, you?" "Vegeta" "ohh Vegeta….. What why are you here?" "Of course to look for Kakarot" "oh yeah ok well I'm going back" you said and started to walk.. somewhere. "Where are you going?" he yelled. "Back to the ship" "why?" "Do rest, and let you look for Kakarot" "I'm done here already and I put the ship in this capsule" he said. "Gosh" you said annoyed. *poof* the space ship appeared behind you so you turned around and headed for it since you knew where it was since the light were on, on the ship. You went around the ship and went inside with Vegeta fallowing you in. every on of the lights in the ship were so it blinded you but you were in joy but still pissed off at the Saiyan prince walking you behind you. You heard Vegeta sit down and pushing buttons for the ship. You went down to the laundry room to get your clothes, you did and went to the washroom to get ready and put on your clothes. You walked to the bedroom, spotting Vegeta there getting the bed ready. "Hmph" you crossed your arms and looked at him approaching you.O.o


	11. Chapter 11

PART 11 (NOTICE: LEMON!!!)

"Vegeta get away from me I don't want to talk to you right now" you said and pushed him aside. You were walking over to the bed trying to ignore Vegeta. "______ I gotta tell you something" he said and grabbed your arm to face him. He pulled you in and was right at your face, so close you could feel his warm breathing on you. "Vegeta let go" you demanded. "I'm sorry" Vegeta said looking like he was uncomfortable saying it. "W-what?" you shook your head. *taking a deep breath* "I'm sorry, there I said it you happy?" "Well kinda sure but you still have to answer my question" you said and looked down at your toes. "Ok then" he said and lifted your head up to his, with his finger. "Because I fell for you" he said and kissed you lightly. You were astonished; you didn't know what to say I mean it was Vegeta, you never saw him or heard him talk like this before. It was so new and different. "Vegeta I never thought you were so…" "Sorry I- should go" he said and let go of your arm and almost walked away. "Vegeta wait!" you said and quickly grabbed his arm. "What the hell are you doing?" he said and went back to you. "Vegeta I've already fallen for you" you said. He stared at you in wonder for a moment. "Vegeta you there? Earth to Vegeta" you waved your hand in his face. He took your hand out of the way and moved you closer. You looked down at what was happening and then looked up at Vegeta. He also looked at you. He then captured your lips as before and grasped your waist. You took your arms and wrapped them around his neck helping the kiss to go deeper. You both slammed to the wall and you hopped up on him and also wrapped your legs around his hips. You let an entrance for his tongue and you both explored ones another's mouth. Vegeta then carried you to the bed and you both fell over onto it, not stopping the kiss. Vegeta kissed you hard as if he was actually fucking your mouth. You both rolled on the bed. While you both kissed he then took hold of your shirt and pulled it off. Along with your shorts leaving you with your underwear and bra. You stopped with Vegeta on top of you, holding himself with his hands and knees. "Vegeta?" you said. "Say nothing" he responded and ducked down to kiss you. He kissed you for awhile then trailed off. He went pecked down your chin down to your neck. You felt his warm lips kiss you on your neck then felt a nip. You then felt blood about to roll down but Vegeta got hold of the cut and sucked the blood away. He sucked on your neck and went down more. He was at your chest, at the part where your breasts were showing a little. He slid his hand underneath you and unlocked your bra. He ducked down and swirled around your nipple and started to suck. You grabbed his hair and held onto it with one hand with you lifting off the bed. He then did the same to your other then was finished and trailed lower down. He explored every spot that came to his mouth and sucked it till he got to his destination. He then ripped off your underwear. Your legs were hanging off the bed and Vegeta was standing in between them. You licked your lips in excitement of what he was gunna do next. Vegeta then went down and knelt in front of your flower, in between your thighs. "Let's see how you taste shall we?" Vegeta said rubbing his hands together. He then went and sucked on you hard grasping your bottom to keep you down. A shiver went through your body, a shiver of excitement, and then Vegeta entered his tongue into you. "UHHH" you screamed. It felt so good. Vegeta then took one finger and slid it into you and thrusted. Then two of his figures were in you. Your heart went pounding; you hung onto the sheets of the bed and clenched it tightly. Vegeta stood up with you panting. "You like that hey?" he said and licked the juice of his figures. Vegeta then took off his pants since he had everything off except the bottom part of his outfit. Then he took off his boxers. Vegeta then spread out your legs and lifted your legs up around his hips. Vegeta then entered himself into you. You gasped at the feeling of him then you loosened up. You grasped the cover more tightly, while Vegeta went faster. Vegeta then thrusted faster making the bed crash into the was every time he thrusted and he would hold onto you tightly also. You screamed in delight also Vegeta did to. "F-FASTER!" you yelled and so he did. "_______!" Vegeta shouted in goodness. You then felt your climax coming. Vegeta powered up and went faster. You moaned and screamed one others named out loud. Then you finally reached your guises climax. Vegeta fell onto you panting. You felt his hard rock body that was all sweaty and sticky on you. You then rolled over him so you were now on the other side. "Good night" you whispered and shut your eyes beside him with the covers on both of you. Vegeta looked at you and kissed your forehead. "Good night". O.o


	12. Chapter 12

PART 12

Your eyes opened. You found your self in Vegeta's arms. Last night was a night to remember but your head was messy. When I say messy you didn't know how you felt about it. You fell for Vegeta but did you truly love him. Was last night making love? You thought about it going on your way to the washroom, to do your normal tasks, you know take a shower. You left Vegeta in bed, not bothering to wake him up. You thought and thought about the night, you had yourself ask stupid questions to yourself like: "was it a dream?" "Am I in love with him?" or "if I don't love him, did last night he just raped me but I enjoyed it?" You had questions going around and around your head.

You were in the shower, trying to get things off your mind. Then you felt someone behind you. You were alarmed and quickly punched him or her onto the face. Having an adrenaline rush. Then you saw them feeling the sore on there face and crashed into the door. "Oops" you said and rushed to him. "Sorry Vegeta" you apologized giving him a towel and one for yourself. He stood up with the towel on. "You better be" he smiled and brushed the hair in front of your face out of the way. "Yea" you sighed and walked out with your clothes. While walking out the announcement of the next planet was called. "You are now at your destination planet Pog"

***

You were outside. Flying. It was a desert out here. The sun was shining bright at your face, with no radiation of heat for some mysterious reason. The weather was chilly. You looked around, trying to keep on task, but still your mind was bothering you. Last night, last night, last night… It was getting soo annoying. It just won't get out of your head. You couldn't stand it, and it was distracting you from flying. So you set yourself down. You shivered of the cold, freezing air. Your mind went ballistic with questions on, and on. You wanted to scream so loud that you could blow yourself up by the sound. (If that was possible). The sand sunk your feet in within every step, slowing your pace down. Your eyes went watery from the cold wind blowing into them. You stopped at your place. Rubbing your eyes and getting the tears dry. You opened your eyes and your mind went to another topic. 'Where the hell am I' you asked yourself in thought.

The sky, it was pitch black. The sun was obviously down, but more like gone. You felt the sand that was beneath your feet gone and was replaced with solid, cold ground. The air had gotten more icy cold. You felt your arm grow goose bumps. Your teeth chattered. "Ma- man I-I-I ne-need a-a cao-t-t" you stuttered to yourself. You wrapped yourself with your arms trying to keep you warm.

"I have to get back. But where?" you uttered to yourself. You took little steps. Heading to the ship, well thinking you were heading to the ship. You really had no sense of direction of where you were going. Hours and hours, walking and crawling, no just kidding about the crawling haha! Now you felt your feet go numb, and your hands, then your arms. You couldn't feel anything at all, nothing. You felt as if all the blood in your body was sucked away.

Your legs wobbled and couldn't even take proper steps. You fell, fell onto the firm, cold floor. "Floor?"

***

Your eyes fluttered open. "Huh? Ahh who are you!" you exclaimed and jumped off the counter, of the opposite side of it from the young man. "Hello" he said softly. "Hi?" "How are you doing?" he asked coming closer. The room was white, the floors were silver tiles, and the door was also silver. Nothing was in the room except the shiny steel table at the center and you and the surprisingly handsome young man. You took a step back. "I'm doing okay" you said nervously. "Well that's good" he sneered, he took another step towards you. "So who are you again" *step* "I'm Jace" *step* "hello Jace" *step* "so who are you?" *step* "I'm _______" *step* "you have a beautiful name_______ it matches your looks" *step* "thanks…" *step* 'awkward' you said in your head. "Hey why am I here?" *step* you asked, and looked back. You saw the wall just a foot away. "You're here because we want you" he said and took a bigger step making him a step more from you. "Why do you want me" *slam* you were against the cold, white wall. "Well…" You both were face to face. You looked down. "What?" you said still staring down. He then lifted your head. You looked at his exotic, sparkling purple eyes with some of his black hair in the way. He then kissed your lips lightly and whispered in your ear softly. "Because, like I said we want you". You squeezed your hands making a fist. "AHHH" you went for a punch. You looked at him. He stopped you. He held your fist tightly. "Why do you want me!?" "You have something we want" he said and lowered your arm and put it to your back, him still holding it. You now swung your other fist at him but then was caught and pulled to your back, the same as the other arm. He clasped you. With his arms around you to keep you still. You were pressed to him as if you two were glued together. You couldn't even strike a move on him. Since he was so close to you, you couldn't move. You just squirmed around seeing if he would budge an arm. "Please stop moving" he gently said. You looked up at him. "Huh?" "Can you please stop wiggling" he asked. "Please, you don't want me to hurt you, you don't" "why?" "Don't ask me that question" he took his dark purple eyes away. "Hmm..." you looked down. "Would I die?" you said. You felt his chest take a deep breath. "I cannot answer" he was still looking away. "Why not!" He then took you and slammed you against the table, still being in the same position. You felt the edge of the table carving into your wrist. "Yes you'll die" he said fiercely looking at you with now pitch black eyes. His black, soft hair brushed on your forehead. "Than let me die!" you yelled and since you had space you kneed him onto the stomach. He fell onto the silver tiles, him looking at you with his purple eyes again. "Never, never will I hurt you" he said and stood up. "Why not!" "I'm not going to hurt you!" "Why!" "You want to die, do you want to die now, and I am not here to hurt you, but…" "But?" you softly said. "But you will die"O.o


	13. Chapter 13

PART 13

"Well of cores, what do you expect? Everyone dies, well that's what I know of" you said "yes, but you will die in a short time" "a short time, how short?" you asked "not I'm minuets but in days" "what?" "I need to give you to the master" "what master? That's kinda cheesy" "you tell me" he chuckled. "You're not a bad guy, Jace" you laughed. "Thanks… ahhh" he then fell on his knees. "JACE!" you shouted and helped him up. He slouched on you. "Whats happening?" "GO AWAY!" he shouted and stepped away and leaned on the wall. "IM NOT GOING TO LET YOU DIE!" you yelled. "Don't stay, I'm not going to die but you will!" he grasped his neck, gasping for air, as if he was chocking. He convinced you and you went for the door. 'No door handle?' you slammed your hands on the silver door, trying to find a way to open it. You formed a ki blast and shot it at a wall. "No use".

You were in a room with a guy that seemed to be chocking, and was trapped. "How do I get out of here?" "You can't" he said in between his chocking sounds. "What? you said to get out!" you shouted. "I know" "I KNOW! WHAT ARE YOU SAYING?" "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry" he stood up looking okay. "So sorry?" you were confused. "I'm still Jace, but I have to get what we want, and the only way is for you to die" he said. "J-Jace" you looked at him, his eyes was back to black. They were like to black holes. "I need to know what you want from me! Jace!" "I need you dead" "but you said you wont hurt me" "that's all changed, every things been changed, orders been change, I've change." He said coming closer. 'VEGETA!' you shouted in your head, hoping for him to answer. 'Sorry _______ I cannot help you, I know how you felt when Jace kissed you' he responds. 'Vegeta' you said in sorrow. Your eyes started to water. You didn't want to cry, really. You took a deep breath stopping any tears and sucking it up. "NO VEGETA!" you cried out. "You will never see Vegeta again princess" "what? No! I am not a princess, I am not!" "We need to take your soul" Jace said. "You won't take my soul, whats so good about it? HUH?" "Something about it, something" "see you don't even know" "I know" "you know? You know nothing jace!" "I know something, and that something is in you" he then went closer. "What happened? How did you change, jace you were so good" "what are you talking about? You only knew me for ten minuets and you knew enough about me that I cant change" "I know enough that you wont hurt me" "you were wrong" he then took you by the neck. "J-J jace" you said trying to breath. 'Vegeta help me' you said into your head. 'You broke my pride princess' 'why the hell are you people calling me princess!' 'Bye' 'not again Vegeta I'm sorry!' you couldn't breath. Your lungs were dead.

***

"Whaa" you groaned. You saw a blurry figure, "Vegeta? Vegeta!" you ran to him and stopped at his face. "what happened?" "I found you lying in the sand, went down and tried to wake you up, you wouldn't, and the ship was on the other side of the planet so I waited here for you to wake up" he explained. "I'm sorry" "for what?" "Being a jerk to you" "what? You're always a jerk to me" "shut up" "no you shut up JERK" "Vegeta!" "what? Jerk" "you've changed" you said "I hate changing, and I will never I am the prince of all saiyans, and you you're the princess" "that's soo cheesy" "you know what, your stupid, jerk. And your such an idiot" "let go" "then GO!"O.o


	14. Chapter 14

PART 14

You both were back at the ship and were now training. Soon enough you felt exhausted and headed down stairs, leaving Vegeta training which was starting to seem he was training till he kills himself. You were now ready for sleeping but you just sat in bed. you just wanted to think. That's all you wanted to do. You didn't want to sleep, nor did you want to talk to Vegeta who was now entering the room. You just wanted to think. Think about what? Think about everything. Why is life so hard? Why am I here? Is everything real? Nothing seemed to make sense -in fact nothing seemed to make sense in your whole life, but why? "_______" Vegeta cut you off. "Yes Vegeta?" you sighed. "whats going on, you've been so boring lately, your starting to get me pissed off" "nothing is" "really?" he looked at you, him not buying it. You didn't like people prying into your life, but really Vegeta can. You know…reading minds. You just looked at him then looked down, playing with your fingers. "Blast it" he said then jumped his mind into your head. 'Vegeta get out' you told him. 'Tell me woman!' 'Don't call me woman' 'hey why not? I made my own lunch today' he said. That was true he did cook his lunch. When you left the bathroom you never looked back. 'Sure Vegeta I'll tell you' you rolled your eyes, GRR that was how you felt about it. "Kay Vegeta, at the planet, you know. I had fainted, somehow… and I kinda had this dream or vision, I don't know how you call it. But anyways, I saw myself in this room, with this guy, a nice guy, till…" "What woman? Idiot answer" he demanded. You hesitated while you spoke about it. You just stopped and forgot about Vegeta. You just stared at the wall, but not really because your mind was overcoming your vision, really you just got back to thinking. "WOMAN!" he yelled into your ear. "Huh? Oh yea, and well here, I'll just give you the highlights okay?" "sure" "  
I appeared there, being on a silver table, he introduced him, I introduced me, he kissed me, he whispered why I was there, I almost punched him, he stopped me, he said he wont hurt me, he did, I died. There you go Vegeta, that's what you wanted to know" you said. Vegeta just looked at you with blank written all over his face, but his mouth was partly open at one side and his eye squinted. "Vegeta?" "WOMAN, HE KISSED YOU! WHERE!" he shouted into your face, he was so loud that your hair blew away from your face, and also making your eyes dry. "Lips…" "LIPS!" he yelled. "Yes lips, and guess what?" you were now planning to ruin his life. "I liked it" you lied. "AHHHHHH!!! YOU FOOL! I'M THE PRINCE OF ALL SAIYANS! WHY YOU BETRAY ME!" he grabbed his head and held his hair tightly. "Vegeta settle down" you chuckled. "SETTLE DOWN!" he said and screamed at you. "It was just a peck on the lips, really!" you laughed. "AHHHH! YOU!" he pointed at you. "Me?" you pointed to yourself. "YES YOU! YOU MADE ME LIKE THIS! LOOK AT ME, LOOK!" "Wow, I am and you have a vain popping out right there, r-right there" you pointed out where it was on your face. "SHUT UP!" "What?" "I-IHATE YOU!!!" he said his final words and went out. "Oh my" was all you said.

*** your asleep

"Jace?" you were at a dark place. 'Why the heck does everything happen when it's dark?' you asked yourself. "hello_______" "Jace," "what was everything in my last dream about" "what dream?" he respond. "The dream, when I died!" "that was not a dream" "what are you saying? I don't have no more dreams?" "I'm saying that it was real" "how is it real, I died and I'm alive" "you didn't die" "YOU CHOCKED ME TO DEATH!" "I haven't, you fainted, I didn't kill you, I cut your lugs out till you past out" "what, is that even possible?!" "You'll learn" "how did I get back to the planet, when I was with you?" "I am not answering anymore questions, all I have to say is that everything was true, and don't trust me".

"BAH!" was what you said when you awakened. You sat up patting the Vegeta's side of the bed. No one was there. You looked and there was no sign of him being ever there. "Vegeta where the hell are you?!" you got out. You were now walking to the ladder. Up the ladder you went. You just peeked first if he was there, no one. You went down and your second thought was the kitchen. You walked by, pausing, seeing if he was there, no one. You walked to the laundry room, No one. You were heading back to the master bedroom. "Ahhh!" you screamed, tripping over. You caught yourself, and flipped to your feet. "VEGETA!" you shouted. He was laying there in the hallway, past out. "What the hell happened to you". You saw a whole bunch of cans with him, some spilled over, some crushed, and one in his hands. You picked it up and looked at the brand. "Powerful, power drink, and energy drink" you read the logo. "WOW"O.o


	15. Chapter 15

PART 15

You looked at Vegeta in amusement. All Vegeta did was grunted. You went down to him and shook him, "Vegeta, Veeegggeeetttaaaa" you said softly. He tossed his head to the other side. "hmph". You slapped his head back to your side and Vegeta opened his eyes wide open. "Hey you woke up" you said and stood up. "Heh, yeah" he said and closed his eyes. "STAY UP!" you awakened him again. "Shut up woman" he muttered to himself. "What did I hear you say?" you asked. "You really want to know" he said smiling "well if I asked you I think I want to know Vegeta!" you said. "Hmph, I said SHUT UP WOMAN!" he shouted at you and stood up and walked away. "GRRRR VEGETA!" you shouted. You then went to him and tapped his back that was facing you. Vegeta turned his head over his shoulder and looked at you then said "what?" in a rudely way. "What?" you said then took out your hand and your hand went for his face at swinging motion. *SLAM*. "THAT'S WHAT YOU GET IDIOT!" you yelled at Vegeta who was in the dented wall. You walked into the washroom that was close by and started the shower… like always. You got out of the tub from finishing and got dressed. (You know the routine) you got out of the bathroom, and walked to the kitchen passing by the huge dent in the wall. You stepped inside the kitchen. You went to the fridge and opened it searching for something to eat. There was barely any food in the fridge just milk, lettuce, and a bowl of left over soup. 'SOUP!' you took the bowl of soup and heated it up then sat down to eat then was stopped by Vegeta walking in. "THAT'S MY SOUP!" he pointed at you. You looked at him then ducked down and quickly took a sip. "HEY!" he then grabbed the bowl. You took the bowl back, then he snatched it then it went back and forth, back and forth till… "NOOOOOOO!" "VEGETAAAA!" *SMASH* "You fool, you made me drop the soup" you complained. "Not my fault that you STOLE my soup" Vegeta said. "Shut up Vegeta, you called me WOMAN!" "SO!" "What the hell? You idiot we had a deal!" "Who cares", "who cares, who cares? I CARE JERK!" "hey you didn't mind it when I called you woman when I kissed you in the bathroom a couple of days ago, THEN I called you WOMAN" "oh who cares you were being a NON-JERK" "oh really, than tell me what a non-jerk is?" Vegeta asked "or is it just because I kissed you hey?" "Shut the fuck up" you said "you are now at your destination, planet Hurata" "I'm gone". You walked out, not caring if you were talking to who you thought you loved or to a prince, you really didn't care. Anyways you were now out on now of the grassy fields of planet Hurata. The wind blew lightly onto your cheeks making them a bit cold. You searched by feet, walking and scanning the far landscapes. Looking for a village or something to find Kakarot. But after a few hours your feet felt numb of walking so you flew, there was still no scene from the sky where there was a village or a single moving creature all there was were grass, just grass. Nothing more. You then stopped and closed your eyes trying to feel someone else's energy, there was nothing. "No use" you uttered under your breath. You headed back to the shipO.o.


	16. Chapter 16

PART 16

"hi Vegeta" you said exhausted walking past him, going towards the ladder. You weren't surprised that this time he didn't go out and search for Kakarot. You guessed that he was to hungry. Since when you were passing him a moment ago he was curled up in the farthest point of the room staring at the lettuce that was from the fridge that was the only real food or only thing you can eat that was in the ship… besides the milk (but you have to drink that, not eat it right…). Anyways, you were hungry too. You never knew that starving hurt so much especially being a Saiyan, eating so much everyday not knowing how it would be like to abstain from eating for so long. You sat at the dining table in the kitchen "how long has it bin since I had a tasted food…? Lets see …1..2..3..4….AHH SEVEN! It has been seven hours since I haven't even had a taste of food, seven hours ago I had that ONE SIP of SOUP! One sip, one sip, one sip…" and so on you repeated 'one sip' over and over looking you were now mentally challenged (Me: I do not have anything against mentally challenge people). Gurgle, was what your stomach made for the past 2 hours sitting down at the table and you saying "one sip, one sip, one sip ohhh that one sip…." Your hands were clenched trying to fight the pain going on in your stomach. Soon you had past out onto the floor. Meanwhile when you were out of it for a couple of more hours Vegeta came crawling in… literally crawling on all fours with the lettace in his mouth, right now he just looked like a dog. It was odd of him walking in that position… it was really not how Vegeta acted but I guess the hunger did this terrible thing to him, looking like a dog. Vegeta crawled to you still having the stupid lettuce in his mouth… man he looked like a retard. He dropped the lettuce onto your face. "Ehhh….?" You slightly opened your eyes.' The lettace….i belive I could eat that!' you took the lettace as fast as you can and chomped on it, eating it till there were only little pieces of it scattered on the floor. "mmmm…. Finally there's something in my tummy" you said. "thanks Vegeta for the food" you patted his head and stood up. Vegeta then stood up… looking quite furious. "Why do you look angry…?" you asked in curiosity. "You…were… supposed to… NEVER MIND, NOW GO FIND ME FOOD!" Vegeta demanded then fainted to the ground. "Okay" you said and stepped over him. O.o


End file.
